Dark Love
by bomb4st1cb1rd13
Summary: Idril was engaged to Thor via a treaty between Svartalfeim and Asgard. Stuck in a new realm that is not used to her traditions and ways, the only thing she can turn to is books...and Loki.


I've been meaning to start on this for a while. I don't think anyone will be reading this but…you know how it is. And I'm NOT writing this because of Thor 2: The Dark World. I've had this idea on my mind WAY before I heard of Dark Elves being in the next movie. And even though it gives me joy that they are…I'm writing about a different sort of Dark Elf. If you've red Thor then you know about their take on the inhabitants of Svartalfeim. But mine are different. They aren't purple/indigo/blue. They have dark skin. They don't have black hair. They have WHITE hair. The only thing they have in common is their abilities and the fact that they have pointy ears.

_Back in Ancient Times...the nine realms were not always at peace as they are now. Jotunheim's rampages to Midgard got worse. So worse, that even Asgard's all mighty All-Father had to call upon the help of other realms. Their allies, the Light Elves of Alfeim, and the neutral Dark Elves of Svartalfeim. _

_With the Jotuns defeated and their Casket of Winters locking away in Odin's treasure vault, new alliances were made between the three realms. Alfeim's treaty with their counterparts, the Dark Elves, consisted of children marrying. And so, Prince Finrod Vardamir of the Alfeim was betrothed to Nessa Galathil of Svartalfeim. And a new alliance between Asgard and Svartalfeim was also formed. Thor Odinson and the second eldest daughter of the Dark Elvves, Ireth Galathil, were to be married as soon as they came of age. _

_The realms lived in peace for years and years and years…until one day, the treaty between the Elves was broken. Prince Finrod had forsaken his wife and had moved on to another woman. Princess Nessa was shamed and returned to her home realm with her young daughter, Finarfin Vardamir._

_Princess Ireth was also shamed…but in a different way. She was to remain pure until her marriage to Prince Thor of Asgard…but had born a child of another, given the name Tuor Galathil. _

_The alliance with Alfeim was shattered…but the treaty with Asgard was still technically valid. The royal family had one last daughter. Who was several years younger than her sisters. Idril Galathil. She would be married to Prince Thor of Asgard when she came of age._

"Ati! Ati!", Tuor yelled out as she ran through the village. Her curly white hair bounced as she scurried in and out of huts, across limbs, and through the trees. "Ati! Gra-Mahtep wishes to see you!" she continued to yell.

Tuor paused when she heard a rustle above her. She turned around, scared that maybe a monster would pop out at any time. She didn't notice the shadowthat crept up behind her. She scremed as she was picked up and spun around by a growling being.

"RAWR! Tuor I'm going to eat you!" Idril growled out as she blew ressberries on Tuor's cheeks and placed small kisses all over her face, tickling her relentlessly.

Tuor laughed until Idril put her down. She grabbed Idril's hand and started to drag her back to the main house. "Gra-Mahtep want to see you Ati" she said. "It sounded really important because Mahy and Atin and Gra-Kotu and Fin are there too!"

Idril frowned. Her parents, sisters, and both nieces were assembled altogether? That's rather odd. They'd better hurry. Ireth and Mahtep shouldn't be left in the same room for long, less blood wanted to be spilt.

~~~At the Main House~~~

"She wouldn't have to go through any of this if you would have been kept pure!"

"I don't see how they won't know! My hair is still fully white!"

"Yes, but your marking are not..there for, you are no longer pure!"

Idril heard the arguing between the two even from outside. She shook her head and lead Tuor through to door. "Alright, I'm here stop this madness before the whole realm is outside listening" she said as she led Tuor over to her mother.

Finarfin sat with Nessa, who looked exhausted, as usual. Idril went over to her eldest sister and hugged her. It was a side-effect of the magic that ran through their veins. When a woman marries, some of her pure white hair takes on a fire red color. When her virginity is lost, her white markings turn into another color (in Nessa's case, her 's had turned green). When their marriage fails, the red in their hair fades into a sickly mustard yellow...and their markings turn darker. It wasn't any different with Ireth. Only she had never been married in the first place, so her hair was still white. Only her markings changed from white to a blood orange type color.

Idril on the other hand, had no color on her except for the mark on her face that signified that she was part of the royal family. Finarfin's markings were slowly coming in on her, and Tuor was only a child almost out of infancy.

Now with Idril here, they could get to business.

"Mahtep, what's so important that I had to be here", she asked and she walked over to the queen.

Ninde looked at her youngest child and shook her head. "I've told you about wearing your hair like this" she said as she smoothed down the puffiness that was her daughter's hair. Idril resisted the urge to roll her eyes and looked up at her mother. "Also, what have I told you about wearing such bold colors?"

"Mahtep, it's just green..what is so bad about green?"

"And I thought I told you to pack your things today"

"I was! I was packing my scrolls and books"

Ninde rolled her eyes. "You are a princess and soon to be wife of an Asgardian, not a scholar"

"But who's to say that I can't take my books with me?"

"Idril, darling, I'm sure they have such things in Asgard. Plus you'll be a wife and soon a mother-"

"Woah, let's stop right there" Ireth interrupted. "Who's to say that children will come from this union? We don't even know if their even compatible let alone fit enough to sleep together"

Nessa rolled her eyes, being ever silent…never speaking until the most opportune moment. Idril just dropped her head in disbelief and rubbed her eyes. She went over to her two nieces and gave them a look.

"Can both of you go to Ati's tree and get her the special blue book?" she asked them. They both nodded and left in a hurry. She then knelt in front of Nessa and took her hand. "Your thoughts on all of this?" she asked.

Nessa smiled at her youngest sister and smoothed out her long hair. "Just…try to be a good wife. Don't turn out like I did" she said with tears in her eyes.

"We both know that the whole thing wasn't your fault Nessa…if I see him I will have my new warrior husband feed him to a Builshnipe if that will help you feel better?"

Nessa only lauhed.

"Or I could give him a tail if that would make you smile?"

Nessa laughed harder. She rarely smiled these days. She only smiled when she knew that it would make Finarfin happy.

"Back to the issue at hand, Mahtep, I will gather all of my things and I will get ready for tomorrow…if that is what you wish" Idril said as she curtsied to her mother.

~~~In Asgard~~~

"Loki, why will you not do this for me?"

"I do not see why I must, she is your fiancé, not mine"

"But The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif have invited me to a tournament"

"I guess you will have to miss it then"

Thor grabbed his brother's shoulders and spun him so they could face each other. "Please Brother…if I am to take a wife, then at least allow me this one final pleasure in my single life"

Loki rolled his eyes and gave his brother a look. "Fine, I will go and get her…and you owe me a favor Brother".

Thor laughed and clamped Loki on the back. "Thank you!" he shouted and ran away to tell his friends of the good news. Loki just rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the library.

~~~The Next Day~~~

Idril sat in on her bed making sure that she had everything. She packed half of her garments and all of her books. She wasn't sure if they would provide her new clothes befitting of her new station but…better be safe than sorry.

She was about to get out a book and start reading up on Asgardian culture again when her two nieces burst into her room. They leaped into her lap, knocking her backwards further onto her bed in the process. They all laughed and she kissed both of them on their heads and hugged them close to her.

"Will you miss us Ati?" Tuor asked as she looked up at Idril, who in turn nodded.

"Yes, I will…very much so"

"Will you come to visit us Ati?" Finarfin asked. Idril just smiled and stroked the child's blonde and white hair.

"If the All-Father will permit it, then I will…now stand up both of you…I want to get a good last look at you before I go" she said sadly.

The both stood up in front of her.

Finarfin, who was just coming into womanhood, was so very tiny. Her marking almost complete and her skin a middle tone because of her light AND dark elf heritage. Her hair blonde and white in some spots was braided in random places on her head. The oddest thing about her was…she didn't have the green eyes that a Light Elf would have…she had the Dark Elves' aqua blue eyes, plus the royal family marking on her eyes.

And then there was Tuor. She was a chubby little thing. Hair always curled up and always free of any binding. She looked like a normal child would. She would get the mark later in her life. But there was something odd about Tuor also. She didn't have the eyes of a Dark Elf…she had golden eyes. If you looked into them…they would stare into the very pits of your soul. And for some reason…Tuor always knew where someone was. If you asked her "Where's your Mahy?" she would give you a straight specific answer.

"Ok girls, Gra-Mahtep says that you have to go now" Nessa said as she and Ireth came through the door. They gave Idril one last hug and scurried off to find their Gra-Mahtep.

The two older women sat with their youngest sister in the middle. Ireth stroked her hair and smiled at her. "Never cut your hair…no matter what they say…don't cut it" Idril smiled. "I won't, I promise"

Nessa took one of her hands and smiled at her. "And you read all you want…don't let those uppity lords and ladies tell you what to do either"

All three of them laughed and they wrapped their arms around each other. They all looked up when the heard the horn signal that it was time to go. Idril frowned and tears formed in her eyes as he sisters let her go. "Well, that's my cue I guess"

They both nodded and left the hut and Idril.

~~~Main House~~~

Loki stood in front of Ninde and Earandur. They both looked very intimidating. 'Who knows what the girl looks like' he thought as he heard the door open.

"These are my eldest daughters, Nessa and Ireth", Earandur said as he gestured to them.

Loki looked at them and observed them. They look lovely. One was shorter than the other and one looked meaner than the other. Loki nodded to them and they nodded back.

"I'm Ireth" the mean looking one said. "The general of our army…remember that" she warned him.

"I'm Nessa" the short one said with a smile. "And may we present our youngest sister, Idril Galathil"

He saw the door open and one of the loveliest women he had ever seen walked through. Her white hair flowed behind her as she strode up to him and curtsied. "Nice to meet you" she said softly as her blue eyes looked up at him.

He took her hand and kissed his "The pleasure is all mine"

They stared at each other for a minute until they heard a small voice.

"Mr. Asgardian…are you going to be Ati's new husband?"

"Tuor!" Ireth scolded the child.

"Oh, no it's quite alright" Loki assured her. He then knelt down to the child's level and took her hand. "No, I'm not going to be her husband, but I will make sure she is well taken care of"

"Do you know the All-Father?"

"Yes I do"

"Can you ask him if Ati can visit every once and a while?"

Loki smiled, "I'm sure he will agree to that"

Tuor smiled and ran back to her mother, who scooped her up.

"Well, you know my name, what is your's?" Idril asked.

"I am Loki Odinson of Asgard and brother of Thor"

"Alright, well I am ready to go" she said sadly as she adjusted the pack on her back. He nodded and took her hand. She looked at her family and smiled sadly at them as Loki lead her out.

They walked into the forest and stopped at a spot. "Heimdall!" And then they were transported to Asgard.

~~~In the observatory~~~

Odin and Heimdall stood, waiting for his son and his new fiancé to arrive.

"Heimdall, do you see them?"

"Yes I do…they're here"

Loki and Idril materialized into the observatory in front of Odin and Heimdall. Odin smiled and went to hug Idril. "Welcome child"

She smiled in the embrace and bowed to him. "I'm honored to be here All-Father" she said.

Loki looked to his father and bowed. "Father" he acknowledged. "Would you like me to escort Lady Idril to her rooms?"

"Yes my son, please do"

Loki nodded and lead Idril outside to where his horse was.

"Oh! He's so beautiful" Idril said as she petted him. Loki smirked and helped her up onto the animal. Then he himself got onto the animal.

~~~At the palace~~~

Thor, The Warriors three, and Lady Sif were all sitting in the court yard.

"Was that not an excellent match today?" said Fandral and he clamped Thor on the back. They all nodded, even Hogun who remained expressionless.

"What are we doing out here instead of going to eat lunch?" Volstagg asked as he rubbed his belly.

"Loki is supposed to riding up any minute now with my bride-to-be" Thor said with a frown.

"She is a Dark Elf is she not?" asked Hogun as he sat down. Thor nodded and Fandral shook his head.

"I hope the little savage won't cause any trouble" he said with a grimace.

"Now don't say that" Sif said, "the poor girl will be in a whole new realm and not know a single civilized thing most likely".

"I don't think you should underestimate her" suggested Hogun as he saw a black horse in the distance coming closer. Thor stood and dusted himself off as he prepared to meet his new bride.

The black horse rode up and stopped a few feet away. Loki got off of the animal and helped a dark skinned girl off also. Thor's eyes widened at the amount of skin the girl was showing. Sif just grimaced. "She dresses even worse than the brothel women" she said.

"If you must know, this is actually suitable for a girl of my station in my realm" Idril stated as she looked at the woman with long black hair. Sif just looked away.

Thor walked up to her and bowed as he kissed her hand. "Hello my lady, I am Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard"

"I am Idril Galathil, third princess of Svartalfeim" she replied as she curtsied so him. He wasn't so bad looking. He was tall…that's for sure. Even taller than Loki. He was blonde and had a stubble like beard. He looped their arms and went to introduce her to his friends.

"These are The Warriors Three: Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg. And this is the Lady Sif"

"It's very nice to meet you" Idril said with a forced smile. No one could tell except Loki, for he also gave them smiles like that.

Fandral smirked and kissed her other hand, "I must apologize for Lady Sif, I quite admire your traditional clothing" he said as he eyes her bare stomach and cleavage. She narrowed her eyes and flatly replied "Thank you".

Loki smirked. 'This should be rather interesting' he thought.

Translations:

Ati – Aunt

Atin – Used with an older Aunt

Mahtep – Mother

Mahy – Mommy

Kotu – Father

Gra-Mahtep – Grandmother

Gra-Kotu - Grandfather


End file.
